Look Into Your Eyes
by Phantom Actress
Summary: Peggy had always been the rule follower. Her sisters were more of the romantic type. Until she meets a Mr. John Laurens. The two are attracted to each other at first, but soon their attraction becomes much more. But in the end, will Peggy do anything for love? Jeggy. One shot.


**So, this is a prequel type thing to my other story, "Faith" because I ship Jeggy so hard.**

**I don't own Hamilton. **

* * *

Look Into Your Eyes

She first met him downtown. While her older sisters were preaching about the revolution, Peggy noticed him from across the street. Slowly, she made her way over to him. The man was with a group of friends. One of them was screaming at someone who looked to be Samuel Seabury. Angelica's greatest enemy at that time.

Soon enough Peggy had made her way over to the group. They didn't seem to be afraid to be quiet about what they were discussing. The five of them were practically shouting. One seemed to be trying to calm the rest down. A tall, buff man acted as if he was drunk. Another of them spoke with a French accent. The man beside him had hatred burning in his eyes. Peggy decided to stay far away from that one. Then there was him.

Curly hair pulled up reveling freckles all over his face.

"Excuse me, sir," said Peggy, tapping on his shoulder.

He turned around. "Yes, miss?"

Suddenly, Peggy had no clue what to say. She stood there with a small smile on her face. The man she wanted to speak to, mostly stared at her until she said something.

"My name is Peggy Schuyler," she squeaked out, "Um, what is your name, sir?"

"John Laurens."

"Oh, that's nice."

One of his friends nudged John.

"Miss Schuyler, this is my good friend Alexander Hamilton. Alex – Miss Schuyler," John introduced.

Peggy curtsied. Once she came back up, Alexander pecked her hand with respect.

"Everyone this is Miss Schuyler. Miss, this is Hercules Mulligan, Marquis de Lafayette, and Aaron Burr."

The others paid their respects to her. But all Peggy could focus on was John. But before Peggy could talk to him, she heard her name being called. When Peggy looked, she noticed that the sun was setting.

"So sorry, I have to go," said Peggy.

With that, she picked up her skirts and ran off. She almost bumped into Eliza. Her sister only laughed. The two took hands. Angelica wasn't too far away. The sisters walked home.

* * *

As Peggy brushed her hair, she thought of him. Eliza seemed to notice her sister's daydreaming gaze. She went over to sister. Peggy was too busy to notice Eliza sneaking up on her.

"Boo!" Eliza shouted.

Peggy screamed. Eliza only laughed.

"So he's the lucky man?" she asked, setting Peggy's brush down.

"Well, his name is John Laurens," Peggy admitted.

"Ohh! Tell me more!"

"I didn't get to talk to him a whole lot. But I did meet some of his friends. Um, let's see. Hercules Hamilton? Marquis Mulligan? Alexander Burr? Aaron Lafayette?" she guessed, "I don't remember."

Angelica entered. She was whistling a tune to herself when she noticed how happy Peggy seemed to be. This could only mean one thing: Peggy was in love. The Schuyler took a seat next to Eliza.

"Tell us all about him!" Angelica squealed.

Her younger sister repeated everything that she had told Eliza. Soon all three was shrieking and giggling. Eliza went downstairs to ask her father if they could ride into town again. The other two waited rather impatiently. Once Eliza came back both of them jumped up.

"He said yes!" their sister exclaimed.

All three of them held hands and spun around in a circle. Their younger brother, Johnny came into the room with a very annoyed look on his face. But the sisters didn't notice.

"Excuse me," Johnny said. They stopped, panting. "Can you please be quieter? I'm trying to study here."

"So sorry, Mister Schuyler," Angelica sassed back.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Thank you."

Once he left, the three sisters started making plans for the next day. They were all asleep within fifteen minutes. Peggy, of course, was dreaming of seeing her handsome John Laurens again.

* * *

The three sisters were back at the square. But no matter where she looked, Peggy couldn't find John. He wasn't in the corner. Or in any stores. Peggy made sure to check every last one of them. John wasn't there.

She couldn't let the burning disappointment fill her. Peggy didn't even know him very well. It was just a silly crush. There wasn't more than that. Besides she didn't even know if he even liked her back. Peggy was awkward while John was smooth. They were too different. Not meant to be.

"He's not here," Peggy informed her sisters.

"Oh, that's okay. We can come back tomorrow. I'm sure that he was busy or something. It'll all turn out in the end," Eliza promised, "I just know it!"

But whenever the sisters went out there was no sign of John. Angelica finally suggested that perhaps he was in the war. She also stated that he better be fighting for the revolution. Otherwise, Angelica wouldn't let him go anywhere near her sister. That let Peggy laugh.

Peggy got over John. He had been the first man that she liked. That didn't mean that she had to love him. Or be with him forever. They weren't soulmates.

Not exactly.

* * *

After a time, Peggy started to forget about John. She had things to do, places to be that distracted her. Throughout time, how could she keep track of that man that she thought she loved? But something was off at that one winter's ball.

The Schuyler was chatting with some friends when he walked in. Once again, John Laurens came into her life. Just to make her feel worthless again. Peggy looked away from him.

"Excuse me miss," someone whispered into her ear, "May I have this dance?"

It was John. As much as Peggy yearned to say no, her sisters would be angry if she wasn't polite. So that's how Peggy found herself twirling around on the dance floor. Even though she didn't want to admit it, John looked handsome underneath the light. She let herself smile.

"So, what have you been doing, Mr. Laurens?" Peggy asked him.

John sighed. "I joined the Continental Army with a few friends." He looked around the room. "It looks like your sisters are with Alex."

"I suppose that they are. Do you wanna escape this oven? It's awfully hot in here," Peggy stated, leading her dance partner to the door. He helped her with her clock. The couple took each other's hands and skipped outside together.

Snow was everywhere. But that didn't stop Peggy. She picked up a pile of snow and threw it at John. For a second, Peggy wondered if she had offended him. But John only put a bigger ball of snow together and threw it back at Peggy. The two started throwing the largest piles of snow at each other that they could. After their fight, Peggy starting creating a snow sculpture of John, who was poising.

The couple laughed and let their teeth chatter. This was much better than having to dance in that stuffy ballroom. As John was walking Peggy inside he asked,

"May I meet your father tomorrow? I believe that you live at the Schuyler Estate? I have a few days away from the war and perhaps we could start… well, courting? If you'd like, of course."

"Of course!" Peggy exclaimed, pecking him on the cheek and running off to find her sisters.

She was at the top of the world.

* * *

It had been a few days since John stopped by the Schuyler and was granted permission to court Peggy. The day before, Alexander had asked Philip Schuyler is he could marry Eliza. The couple was to be married the next week. Now it was John's turn to ask him. To be honest the man scared John. But he was able to get into the mansion without Philip kicking him out. The two gentlemen took a seat in the parlor.

"Sir, I love your daughter, Peggy very much and I would like to spend the rest of my life with her. With your permission, I would like to propose to her," said John, forgetting small talk.

Philip looked enraged. "You think that you're good enough for my daughter?"

"Yes?" Now, this was confusing him. Philip let Alexander marry Eliza. But not him to Peggy? Perhaps he felt like his daughter was too young to marry. Peggy was twenty-two. Not a child. "Um, sir, Peggy's of marrying age. I think that-"

"You don't know my daughter, young man. I'd like you to leave."

With that John found himself being escorted out the door. Peggy was going to be heartbroken. Maybe this wasn't a good time for him to drop by. But John didn't want to intrude on their family. He sighed and starting to walk home.

When he told Peggy about what had happened, she wasn't heartbroken. She was angry. Peggy's face had turned into more of a pink. It was cute to see Peggy so mad. But they had a problem.

"I know what we can do, John," said Peggy suddenly, "Let's elope."

Now, this wasn't what he expected. Peggy, the rule follower, was ready to run off to be married. If this was the only way, then John was ready to do it.

* * *

Peggy was missing. It appeared as if she had runoff. With whom, the Schuylers did not know. Later in the afternoon, Alexander reported that John was gone. The news made Philip pale. This is how far John would go for Peggy.

"It seems as if she did love him," said Philip to his wife.

Catherine nodded. "And John loved her."

* * *

**So we don't get to learn much about Peggy because she's only in it for so long. I added a few traits to her personality. I love Peggy, though. If I could sing, I would love to be Peggy on boadway. The only problem is that I can't sing. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
